Draco
by Mimi Malefoy
Summary: Draco entretien une relation purement sexuelle avec ryry. Mais que se passe t-il quand il devient amoureux. Venez voir
1. Default Chapter

_Auteur : Moua !!_

_Disclaimer : J'ai juste l'histoire !!_

_Toute nouvelle histoire j'espère que vous allez apprécier !!_

Un jeune homme blond se promenait silencieusement dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Il devait être 1 heure du matin. Il pensait à son amour . Ils avaient une liaison depuis 1 ans mais ce n'était purement sexuel. Mais Draco, e son vrai nom, voulait beaucoup plus… Il avait découvert depuis quelques mois qu'il était amoureux de son amant. Ce dernier n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. C'était le fabuleux Harry Potter.

Pour comprendre toute cette histoire, il devait revenir en arrière un 17 novembre… Le plus beau jour de Draco.

Draco avait commencé sa journée comme toutes les autres, ce qui veut dire tout en bougonnant. Comme tout les matins, il dû prendre une douche froide à cause de se stupide Potter, lui qui hantait ses rêves. Ca n'aurait pas dérangé Draco si ses rêves n'auraient pas été si… comment dire… érotique. Cela faisait maintenant près de 3 semaines qu'il se réveillait avec une érection. Il était plus qu'écœurer de ce réveil quelque peu dérageant.

Draco brossa ses cheveux mais ne les plaqua pas comme à chaque matin. Aujourd'hui, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Il se brossa les dents et s'habilla d'un baggy noir et d'un t-shirt de la même couleur. Il mit ses soulier si soigneusement cirés et il put partir vers la grande salle.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne soignait plus son apparence comme avant mais il avait tout de même beaucoup de la classe et tout le monde le trouvait sexy. Il aurait put se mettre une poche de patate sur le dos et il serait toujours aussi beau.

En entrant, il put voir une jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs qui riait avec ses amis. Ce garçon était le sujet des fantasmes de Draco.

Il fut arrêter dans sa contemplation par une sangsue prénommée Pansy Parkinson. Cette fille était une vrai plaie. Et le fabuleux père de Draco avait décider que cette fille serait sa fiancée. Mais le blond en pensait autrement.

Il lui dit une réplique cinglante et elle partie on ne sait trop où. Et pour dire vrai, il s'en foutait royalement.

Il prit une rôtie, la mangea en vitesse et partit presque en courant pour chercher ses affaires. Mais il fut arrêter bien vite par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui lui tenait le bras. Il se retourna tranquillement prêt à envoyer une de ses répliques cinglantes mais ne put rien dire tellement il était surpris. Le quelque chose qui le retenait était le sujet même de ses fantasme, vous avez tous deviné, Harry Potter.

Il lui dit de garder le silence et le traîna jusqu'à une vieille salle de classe.

Dès que la porte fut fermer, Draco put entendre la plus merveilleuse chose sortir de la bouche de Potter.

Malefoy, tu veux coucher avec moi ?

_C'est le début de ma nouvelle histoire._

_Avez vous aimé, détesté? Détester-vous mon style d'écriture, tout les commentaires sont acceptés avec joie._

_Bye _

_Mimi Malefoy _

_XxX miko _

_Andadrielle( béta)_

_Kissou!! –XoX-_

P.S. : C'est pas pour faire de la publicité mais vous pouvez lire mes autres fics :D 


	2. Draco 2

Salut 

_C'est mon premier lemon facque…_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer !!_

Son cœur disait oui mais sa raison disait non.

Pourquoi Potter ? dit-il d'un ton acide.

Depuis quelques temps, tu m'obsèdes et j'ai pensé que si je te baisais… ça pourrait peut-être partir.

Un Malefoy ne se soumet jamais. Je vais te baiser et non le contraire.

Tu acceptes ?

Oui… un soir !

Quand ?

Ce soir, 21 heure dans ma chambre, le mot de passe c'est _DRAP _. Si tu me poses un lapin, ta sale petite gueule d'ange va en prendre un coup.

Et il partit sur ce. Il avait accepté pour faire passer son obsession à lui aussi. Il devait vraiment s'en débarrasser. Ce soir tout serait partit. Il pourrait reprendre sa routine et penser à autre chose.

Avec ce léger contre temps, il allait être en retard à son cours de potion. Ce n'était pas bien grave puisque le bon vieux Snape allait laisser passer comme toujours. Il aimait bien Snape, c'était comme un 2e père pour lui. Il se confiait souvent à lui et lui seul savait à propos de son obsession. Il lui dit que quand il était jeune ça lui était déjà arrivé mais que lui c'était avec Remus Lupin. Après quelques temps, il s'était rendu compte que c'était plus que physique.

Il arriva avec que 5 minutes de retard. Snape fit comme si il ne l'avait pas vu et alla s'asseoir à coté de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

Le cours fut comme toujours très intéressant. Potion était son cour préféré.

Comme il avait le reste de la journée, il alla porter ses livres dans sa salle commune.

Il se rendit a la grande salle. En arrivant, lui et Blaise virent deux premières année assit à leur places. Quand ils les virent, ils prirent peur et commencèrent à marmonner des excuses. Draco prit son regard et son ton le plus froid et leur dit aimablement :

DÉGAGEZ LES MOMES !!!!

Ils déguerpirent bien assez vite.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur poulet et partirent dans le parc.

Les feuilles des arbres avaient de belles couleurs et certaines tombaient gracieusement sur le sol. Le lac n'avaient aucune vagues et avec les rayons du soleil, c'était d'une beauté spectaculaire. Quelques élèves se promenaient dans le parc. Des gnomes de jardin envahissaient celui d'Hagrid et ils virent quelques créatures dans la foret.

Ils finirent leur après-midi dans le parc à discuter de choses et d'autres.

Ils allèrent manger puis Draco alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Il prit une douche puis sécha ses cheveux. Il se mit du parfum et s'habilla d'une chemise blanche faisant ressortir ses muscles ainsi qu'un jeans délavé.

Quand il eut fini, il était 20h55.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir Harry entrer.

Il était si beau… Il avait un pull et des jeans bien moulés.

Ils ne parlèrent pas mais se sautèrent presque dessus. Tout en s'embrassant, ils se dirigèrent vite vers la chambre du blond.

Harry le poussa sur son lit et se mit a califourchon sur lui et commença a lui déboutonné sa chemise ou plutôt la déchirer.

Attend une minute ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit avant que tu viennes ici?

Euh… dit Harry interloqué

J'ai dit qu'un Malefoy n'est jamais soumis à quelqu'un.

Et sur ce, ils roulèrent pour que Draco soit sur le dessus. Il dévêtit lentement Harry et commença à taquiner un de ses tétons. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à être rendu à son sexe fièrement dressé. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de le prendre en bouche, il donna quelques petits coups de langue avant de faire quelques mouvements de va-et-vient. Il fut content de voir dans les yeux d'Harry une lueur de plaisir et de désir. Il stoppa tout et ordonna à Harry de se retourner. Draco se déshabilla et prépara un peu Harry à le recevoir puis il donna un coup de rein brutal. Quand le brun se déversa, Draco l'entendit crier « Ho putain ! Draco ! » Il ne fut pas long et se retira. Il se coucha à coté du brun et s'endormit tout de suite.

_Tout commentaire est accepté et à la prochaine !_

_Mimi Malefoy_

_XxX miko_

_Andadrielle( béta)_

_Kissou –XxX-_


	3. Draco 3

_Disclaimer : Comme d'hab _

_Auteur : MoUa_

_C'est très court comme chapitre je vais me rattraper avec les autres !_

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla le premier. Il regarda quelques instants Harry dormir, il pouvait avouer qu'il avait un visage d'ange. Il se donna une claque mentale pour avoir pensé ça. Potter n'était qu'une passade, il n'avait plus du tout envie de se le faire. Potter avec son corps musclé, ses mains expertes et de sa langue ho! combien … En fin de compte, Draco avait honte de l'avouer mais il avait une très grande, mais là très grande envie de Potter. Après ces quelques super réflexions, il alla se laver puis partit pour prendre un bon repas dans la grande salle laissant un petit mot à Potter.

En arrivant dans la grande salle il fut attrapé par le bras par Pansy. Cette fille était une vrai tache. Il alla s'asseoir avec Parkinson encore scotchée à son bras. Il prit un bon petit-déjeuner puis il pu se rendre à ses appartements tranquille puisqu'on n'était que Samedi.

Il arriva et découvrit un lit vide et aucune trace de Potter. Mais le gentil petit griffy lui avait laissé un petit mot qui disait :

Malefoy 

_J'ai eu une soirée fabuleuse avec toi ( j'ai honte de le dire ). Et puis, si ça te tente encore quelques fois, tu me le feras savoir. _

_Bye_

_Potter_

Comme c'est chou ! dit Draco avec un léger ton de sarcasme. Tu vas voir Potter, tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles bien assez tôt.

Il s'habilla plus chaudement parce qu'il allait à la sortie de pré-au-lard avec Blaise. Il mit sa veste verte Kaki et parti rejoindre Zabini dans le hall.

Ils allèrent tout d'abord dans un magasin de vêtements chics, Draco devait refaire un peu sa garde-robe. Tout d'abord il s'acheta 3 paires de baggy et quelques t-shirt de plusieurs couleur puis il prit deux chemises, une noir et une blanche très serrées. Il paya et ils purent allé voir dans d'autres magasins.

Draco devait aussi se faire couper les cheveux. Ils étaient rendu mi-long et il n'était pas content du tout de sa chevelure. Il alla se faire couper les cheveux aux oreilles et parti très content de son petit tour chez son coiffeur préféré, Ricardo.

Ils rencontrèrent vers la fin de l'après-midi Potter et sa bande. Potter lui jeta un petit coup d'œil mais pas plus.

Lui et Blaise repartir en direction du château vers 4 heures. Il arrivèrent pour le souper. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis descendirent dans la salle commune pour jaser un peu.

Vers 11 heures Draco décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se coucher

Le lendemain, il se prépara comme d'habitude même si on était dimanche puis descendit manger.

Il vit Harry a sa table et son cœur se réchauffa.

Ce ne serait pas long avant qu'il ait des nouvelles de lui !

_J'espère que vous avez aimez, dites moi vos commentaires dans une magnifique review!_

_Bye _

_Mimi Malefoy_

_XxX miko_


End file.
